


Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by therunawaypen



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been acting weird, and it's got Derek worried. But confronting Stiles about his behavior turns out to be more dangerous than Derek could expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to have a teen wolf fic where Derek figures out that Stiles is possessed with an evil demon or something…. —anon

Stiles was acting weird, Derek couldn’t help but notice. And it wasn’t his usual weirdness, or even freaking out over that week’s crisis. Mainly because…well, nothing was going on. No homicidal hunters, no Alpha pack, no one trying to gather virgin sacrifices. For once, life was normal.

Except for Stiles.

Normally, Derek wouldn’t worry about the trouble Stiles would get himself into, mainly because Stiles was smart, he knew how to keep himself out of trouble (most of the time). But Stiles wasn’t acting like himself, he wasn’t getting excited about the things he used to get excited about. He hadn’t even batted an eye when Derek had bought him dinner and got him a large order of curly fries.

And then there were the hours in which Stiles would simply be missing. When Derek questioned Stiles about where he had been, the teen would chuckle and say he had been hanging out with Scott or Isaac. But of course, Derek would ask Scott and Isaac about what they did, but both teens looked confused and informed Derek that they hadn’t seen Stiles during any of the times Stiles had claimed to be with them.

So it was definitely strange to Derek. If he hadn’t known better, he might have worried that Stiles was seeing someone else behind his back. But Derek could never smell anyone else’s scent on Stiles whenever he was with him. In fact, Derek couldn’t even smell Stiles’s familiar scent. Instead, his nose always burned with the scent of sulfur.

Nothing was making sense. He would have to ask Stiles what was happening. Good thing he was meeting Stiles for dinner.

Or rather, Stiles was supposed to meet him for dinner. But the teen was missing. Again. It was only further proof that things were out of hand. After contacting both Issac and Scott (because who else did Stiles hang out with?) to make sure that Stiles wasn’t with them, Derek got in his car and began to search the town.

After a few hours of searching, Derek was finally glad for the familiar red hoodie Stiles always wore when he caught sight of the flash of red making its way down the road.

Pulling over on the side of the road, Derek got out of his car and followed his boyfriend, “Stiles!”

Stiles barely paused, looking over his shoulder, “Oh, hey Derek.”

 _Hey Derek?_ Not even a Sourwolf comment. There was no witty comment from Stiles, which wasn’t like him at all. That, more than anything else, worried Derek more than anything else, “Did you forget we were going to have dinner tonight?”

If Stiles was shocked or embarrassed to learn he had missed a date, he didn’t show it, “Oh, that was tonight?” He chuckled, “Man, I must have gotten my days mixed up! Sorry about that!”

Derek wasn’t about to let Stiles off the hook so easily. Honestly, he wasn’t upset about the date, but he needed to find out what was going on with his boyfriend. “What’s going on with you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Derek.” Stiles shook his head, “I just forgot a date, it’s no big deal.”

“I’m not talking about that, Stiles.” Derek walked closer to the teen, “I’m talking about the way you’ve been acting lately. You’ve been disappearing for hours on end, and you’ve been lying about being with Scott or Isaac—”

Stiles frowned, “You’ve been checking in on me?”

Derek blinked, “Of course I’ve been checking in on you, Stiles. I’m your boyfriend, and I’m worried about you.”

Stiles scoffed, shaking his head, “You’re sounding like a stalker, and I’m not having this conversation with you.” With that, he turned on his heel and continued down his path.

But Derek wasn’t about to let Stiles get out the conversation that easily, “Stiles, stop!” Getting frustrated, Derek chased after Stiles and grabbed his shoulder. Sure, he was agitated, but not enough to hurt Stiles ( _never_ enough to hurt Stiles).

So to say that Derek was surprised to find Stiles turned to face him, wearing a look of utter contempt, would have been an understatement. But that was nothing compared to the shock and fear Derek felt when Stiles grabbed him and threw him, _threw him_ into the woods.

Derek hit a tree with a sickening _crack_ , though he couldn’t tell if it was the tree that broke or one of Derek’s bones. His mind was on other things. Namely the fact that Stiles had managed to throw him. Sure, the teen was in shape, but he was still human. And even if Stiles had taken the Bite, something he was adamant about not doing, he should not have been stronger than Derek.

With a groan, Derek tried to pick himself up off the ground, only to find Stiles standing over him, smirking. The way Stiles was looking at him was pure evil. Not his boyfriend, “You’re not Stiles…”

Stiles snorted, “And here I thought you’d never catch on.” He grinned, his eyes growing black and soulless.

Derek might not know everything about the supernatural world, but even he knew what those black eyes meant, “Demon…”

“Aww,” The thing wearing Stiles’s face laughed, “Is the big bad wolf afraid?”

He was. Damn it all, but Derek was afraid. Afraid for himself, and afraid for Stiles.


End file.
